Alienated
by TheBigChillQueen
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrown into a strange new world. How did they wind up there and why is a teenage girl claiming that Sam is her cousin? Crossover Supernatural/Ben 10.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but The Reaper alien :P**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural _****season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and****_ "Sam, Interrupted"_**** and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Dean woke up with a groan. His head is throbbing from the pain of a headache. When he opened his eyes, his vision was cloudy at first but soon cleared. He soon saw that he was somewhere in the woods. That was all he knew. Oh, and the fact that it was nighttime. Faint blue moonlight trickled through the thick trees. Dean sat up and looked around frantically as a sudden thought occurred to him.

_"Sam!" _His little brother was no where to be found! Where was he? One minute he was right beside him on a hunt...the next...it was all a blur to him. Dean tried to sit up, but his legs felt weak still and he dropped back down with a heavy groan. _"Damn it!"_ he thought bitterly, looking down at them to check for any injuries.

That was when he noticed the wardrobe change. His normal, blood and mud stained jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket, muddy brown boots, and the amulet that Sam had given to them for Christmas sixteen years ago was gone. Now he wore a clean pair of regular blue jeans with black boots. A snug-fitting black t-shirt over an equally snug long-sleeved grey shirt hugged his torso, making it a bit uncomfortable for him.

"What the hell?" Dean grimaced. How did this happen?

"Dean?"

Dean's head snapped up at the familiar voice. It was deep and full of concern. He knew that voice from anywhere! It was his Sammy!

At that point, Sam's tall, lanky silluhette appeared through the trees, hurrying towards him. Dean let out a sigh of relief. No sign that Sam was hurt, that was a very good sign. The younger Winchester dropped down next to his big brother, his hands grasping his shoulders. They were gentle, yet firm.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked breathlessly from running around the woods, looking for his brother. He immediatly went to work checking him for any injuries by gently feeling his ribs, legs, and arms.

"'m fine, Sammy," Dean lied through gritted teeth. "Stop being a mother hen!" His migraine was becoming unbearable now.

"Yeah, you definitely sound fine," Sam muttered. "C'mon, I'll help you up."

Sam grasped Dean under the armpits and slowly stood him up. Dean's legs threatened to buckle, but Sam kept him up by wrapping a strong arm around his waist while his other hand rested on his back.

"Dude..._what_ are you wearing?"

Dean glared up at Sam, a smirk crawling on his face. "I could ask you the same thing. You look like you're in high school!"

"What?" Sam was confused, narrowing his eyes and raising his eyebrows. He then looked down, expecting to see his normal brown jacket, plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes, but discovered he was no longer wearing them. "What the..."

"Yeah...that's what I thought." Dean said. His legs were feeling stable now so he pushed him away from his brother, who was still figuring out his new look.

Sam was now wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He also wore a bright green, leather jacket with the number '10' stitched into it on the left side. To him, it seemed familiar somehow. He swore he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't quite remember at the moment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean demanded to know. "What happened to our clothes?"

"I'm as lost as you, bro." Sam sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling made them alert. Sam was about to raise his Beretta 92fs to aim at whoever or whatever was coming at them, when he realized he no longer had it. He had somehow lost it. And that was a very bad thing, losing the only form of protection you had while some dangerous monster was barreling straight for you and your brother.

Sam unconsiously moved in front of Dean to sheild him as the rustling grew louder as whatever was coming at them got nearer. Dean held his breath, his eyes wide, staring straight ahead, muscles ready to spring into action.

Finally, the bushes in front of them parted and out came...a red headed teenage girl. Sam and Dean both let out relieved sighs, glad to find out it wasn't a hungry wolf or a supernatural creature. But they still held their ground, not sure whether the girl was a shape-shifter or a vampire.

What she said though threw them off guard.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed.

Sam and Dean shared a quizzical look before turning their attention back to the girl.

"Excuse me," Dean began cautiously, wishing he had a silver knife or a machete, "_you_ have been looking for _us_? We don't even know you!"

The girl looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted an extra head.

"Kevin! It's me, Gwen," she cried incredulously, "don't you remember?"

"Whoa, _Kevin?_ That's not my name." Dean was now even more confused. Who was this girl? Why was she calling him Kevin?

"Stop being stupid, Kevin," Gwen snapped, not in the mood for this kind of game. "Of course your name is Kevin! Kevin Ethan Levin!"

Dean had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter by biting his knuckle. "What kind of stupid name is _that?_"

"_Yours!_" Gwen practically screamed at him. She then looked at Sam with steely green eyes, which kind of scared him at the moment. "What's wrong with him, Ben?"

It was Sam's turn to be at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he closed it.

"His name is Sam, princess," Dean spoke for him, "and I'm Dean. Stop calling us differently!"

Gwen looked from him to Sam, disbelief on her face before she sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever," she said," fine. But can you continue your little charades later? We're on a mission here!"

"Just a minute," Sam finally found his voice. "Mission? What mission? And who are you?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm your cousin, Ben! Now stop fooling around so we can go!"

Before Sam and Dean could respond, the girl was racing through the trees once more. The brothers looked at each other again in sheer bewilderment.

"What is going on here?" Dean asked, on the verge of flipping out.

"I have no idea, but we should follow that girl...err..._Gwen_," Sam responded, "she seems to know something we don't know."

"Like maybe why she thinks she's your cousin?" Dean raised a questioning eyebrow.

"For instance."

The boys then heard a loud car horn blaring through the dead silence.

"She better not be messing with my baby!" Dean cried, now tearing through the woods with Sam stumbling behind him, trying to keep up.

He nearly ran into his brother, who had stopped once he had reached the edge of the woods.

"Dude!" Sam groaned, rubbing his chest, which was now sore from the sudden impact. He noticed Dean staring ahead, unblinking, his mouth open in horror. "Dean? You okay?"

Sam moved his concerned eyes from his brother's face to the object he was momentarily gawking at. He now understood why his brother was looking as if the world had ended.

Sitting before them was a shiny, green, two door 1976 Dodge Challenger with vertical black stripes going from the hood to the trunk. Gwen popped her head up from the passenger side and raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"_What happened to my car?_" Dean yelled, overcoming his shock.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "This _is_ your car, Kevin!"

"First of all," Dean said with a quaking voice, "My name _is not Kevin_. Second of all...I _do not_ drive a Dodge Challenger! I drive a 1967 Chevy Impala! Now tell me, _where is my car?_"

Gwen slammed the passenger door shut with such incredible force, Sam thought its window would've shattered. She approached Dean with her fists clenched at her sides and her shoulders hunched. She was ticked.

_"Kevin Ethan Levin,"_ she said slowly, but angrily. "Enough with your games! You too, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" she added with a glare at Sam.

"Look, little girl," Dean put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. But that was the last thing he said before suddenly finding himself face-first on the ground with something on his back restraining him from getting up.

Sam made a move to help Dean, but found himself in the same position.

"What the hell?" Dean turned his head to look up at Gwen, as did Sam. They were stunned to see that her angry green eyes were now glowing a bright pink. She had her hands stretched out in front of her. They were engulfed by a similar pink glow that stretched out to form shackles that wrapped around the brother's waists and kept them grounded. It was unlike anything they have ever seen before.

"I'm getting tired of these games, you two," Gwen hissed, her eyes turning back to green. "Are we going to stop that alien from destroying the forest or not?"

"Alien? You're crazy," Dean groaned, "There's no such thing as aliens!"  
"Wake up, Kevin! You're an alien! I'm an alien! And Ben is more than one alien!"

These words hit Sam and Dean like a ton of bricks. Sam noticed something peeking out from his left sleeve. He reached out and pulled his jacket sleeve down to reveal a black and green watch-like device with an hourglass shaped symbol.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

Dean looked over at him. "What?"

Sam turned his head to look at him with a tiny smile. "I just remembered why all this is familiar."

"Oh, goodie, Mr. Stanford. Mind filling me in before this chick decides to use anymore of her alien mojo on us?"

"We're in a tv show," Sam chuckled, shaking his head, "it all makes sense now!"

"What do you mean?"

"We were chasing after the Trickster...errr, _Gabriel_, before all of this, Dean. Remember?"

Dean's eyes clouded in thought then cleared with realization. "Oh, crap. He didn't..."

"He did," Sam nodded. "We're in the show _**'**__Ben 10'_."

"Damn that Trickster..." Dean moaned, dropping his head in the dirt and closing his eyes, feeling his headache intensifying.

He could just picture the sneering grin of the reality-warping bastard in his head. He couldn't wait to get out of this world and douse him in holy oil and set him on fire. He would make sure to make him pay for letting him get his ass kicked by a teenage girl!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything but The Reaper alien :P**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural _****season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and****_ "Sam, Interrupted"_**** and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

"So are you two done fooling around so we can get this mission done and over with," Gwen asked impatiently, "because I still have homework to do!"

Sam looked at her and gulped, seeing her eyes flare with borderline tolerance before he looked back at Dean.

"We should play along, Dean, just until we get out of here."

"If we get out of here," Dean pointed out, wincing as he felt his back ache from the pressure of the energy shackle. "Who knows if Gabriel will leave us here

for the rest of our lives."

"I doubt he would do that, he just likes screwing around with us," Sam shrugged a little, "besides. I kinda like this show."

Dean gave him a sharp glare. "You're kidding me."

Sam shrugged again and Dean sighed.

"Fine. I'll play along with this little fantasy freak show." Dean then looked back up at Gwen. "Alright, Gwen," he said, hoping he sounded like this Kevin character he was

supposed to be. "You were right. Ben and I were just messing with you. Just a little practical joke. Ha ha."

Gwen's eyes softened a little, buying Dean's lie.

"Yeah, sorry about that, uh, cousin," Sam agreed, ignoring the sidelong look Dean gave him when he had addressed Gwen as 'cousin'. Who did that these days?

Apparently, Gwen did for the energy shackles around the brothers vanished and they were able to stand up, bending their backs. Sharp cracking sounds popped through the air, making Gwen wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Can you two be anymore gross?"

Dean smiled and belched loudly, making Gwen roll her eyes. "Sorry I asked."

Suddenly, a loud, bizarre roar echoed through the trees, making the leaves shake and the birds and tree-dwelling mammals scatter in fright.

"What was that?" Sam looked around cautiously, really wishing he had his gun or Ruby's knife.

"Our fugitive alien," Gwen responded quietly, "escaped from Incarcecon this morning. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, uh yeah...I just, uh...forgot." Sam replied lamely. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just find him before he levels the forest." Gwen then hopped back into the passenger side and buckled up.

Dean stood on the opposite side, staring down at the Challenger.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I never driven anything but the Impala before," Dean responded, sounding a bit apprehensive.

Sam smiled lightly and chuckled. "You'll do fine, bro. I'm sure you can handle a Challenger."

"What if it's stick shift? I don't know how to drive stick shift!"

"You better learn fast, man," Sam shrugged, "Gwen looks eager to go. We better not keep her waiting."

Sam opened the driver's door and pushed the seat forward so he could get in the back. Dean groaned quietly and climbed into the driver's seat, taking a moment to get accustomed to his new set of wheels. The car was very foreign to him. He found that the green leather seats were comfortable. Even more so than the Impala's, which he had found hard to believe. His hands ghosted over the brown leather cover of the steering wheel. He took notice of all of the fancy, bright blinking buttons and the built-in monitor on the dashboard. He wondered what all those buttons were for and why there was a monitor. But his thoughts were interrupted by Gwen clearing her throat, obviously impatient.

"I think she wants you to go, Kevin." Sam said, trying to get into the character of Ben.

"Shut up, Ben," Dean growled. He then realized he didn't know where the keys to the car was. "Dude, where are my keys?"

Gwen sighed loudly, making it sound like a groan as she stuck her hand into the right front pocket of Dean's jeans. "Whoa! Easy there!"

Gwen calmly pulled a set of keys out and dangled them off her index finger, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "They're where you always keep them, Kevin. In your pocket."

"I knew that," Dean said, embarrassed, ignoring the small chuckle from the backseat. "I was just testing you."

"Will you just start the car so we can go?" Gwen snapped.

"Okay okay, sheesh." Dean put the key in the ignition and turned the engine over.

The car purred to life, just the way the Impala did, making Dean's heart ache. He really missed his baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything but The Reaper alien :P**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural _****season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and****_ "Sam, Interrupted"_**** and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Unfortunately for everyone in the car, the Challenger had turned out to be stick shift. So there was ten awkward minutes of swerving, skidding, stalling, and jerking till Dean was able to get used to the gear shifter and get full control of the vehicle that was only nine years younger than his Impala. Now they were cruising smoothly along the road that passed through the forest.

"What is wrong with you?" Gwen had asked, shocked that 'Kevin' had such difficulties driving his own car. "Did you forget how to drive already?"

"No, I just...well...I..." Dean had shut up right there, unable to think of a good excuse.

Then it was silence from then on as they searched for the fugitive alien. It had occurred to Sam and Dean that only Gwen knew what they were really looking for.

"So, uh...refresh my memory," Dean began cautiously, "what does our alien pal look like again?"

He was surprised that Gwen did chew him out that time as she took out a round object from the glovebox. He saw that it had a green hourglass shape on it. He wanted to ask what it was but realized that was a bad idea, figuring he should have already known, or rather Kevin should have.

He jumped slightly after a hologram of the ugliest alien he had ever seen popped up once Gwen pushed the center of the hourglass. The alien looked to be about 8 feet tall and had a very muscular torso, looking like it weighed maybe about 300-400 pounds. It had four arms total; two of which curved out into scythe-shapes, its weapons Dean guessed. The other two looked like those that were found on a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Its feet were long and slender, resembling the ones found on a greyhound, except it had much longer claws. The alien's head was broad and had eight eyes; two very large bulbous ones on the sides with six smaller ones in between them. It's mouth consisted of deadly, fang-like teeth that overlapped its jaws.

"What in the world is that?" Sam's eyes had widened upon seeing the hideous creature.

"It's called a Reaper." Gwen responded.

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. In their world, they had dealt with a few Grim Reapers in the past, but this creature did not look like one. Of course, they couldn't tell Gwen that. They were supposed to be living a different life after all.

"A Reaper, huh? Let me guess, because it kills innocent people and collects their soul?" Dean wondered innocently.

Gwen looked at him, horrified.

"Goodness, no, Kevin! Are you from another world?"

_"Funny you should mention that..."_ Dean thought ironically.

"That's what the Plumbers call them," Gwen continued, turning off the hologram, "because of their front appendages."

"Right. How original...wait, _Plumbers_?" Dean looked back at Sam for help.

"Intergalactic police," Sam mouthed to him silently.

"Oh yeah...those guys. So uhh...anything else about this...Reaper?" Dean turned back to Gwen.

"According to the ALDB-"

"Excuse me?"

"Alien Lifeform DataBase." Sam quickly explained, "Sort of an encyclopedia for aliens."

_"Scares me how much you know about this show, Sammy,"_ thought Dean.

Gwen looked from Sam to Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"You two keep getting weirder by the minute. Anyways, Reapers do not kill anyone and collect their souls. They create worldwide devastation by leveling forests and jungles."

"And that's a problem why?"

"Dea...uhh, I mean, Kevin...think about it," Sam said, "most of the planet's oxygen is produced by trees through photosynthesis. Without them, we wouldn't exist. Not only that, but trees also absorb deadly chemicals and pollutants and store them to convert them into less potent forms. Also..."

"Okay, okay, Brainiac. I get it. Trees are good. Trees are our saviors. We need trees, so we need to stop that overgrown weed whacker from destroying this forest and moving onto another."

"That's the thing, Reapers are also very fast. It'll be hard to catch it." Gwen said.

"Trust me, Gwen," Dean winked at her, "I think Ben and I can handle it."

"Kevin, do you ever think with your head instead of your fists?" Gwen sighed.

"Why? Hitting is much more effective than talking to it."

"She's right," Sam agreed, like Dean knew he would, "we should at least follow it and see what its movements are like so we can be ready."

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes, "We'll try it your way. Now...how do we find this thing?"

Gwen held up a stick.

"With this."

Dean looked at her like she was nuts, which, in his mind, she was. "Really...we're going to track it down with a stick?"

"Gwen can use her dowsing abilities to scan the stick, in which the alien might have touched, and then use its energy signature to locate its whereabouts." Sam said.

Gwen and Dean both looked at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Wikipedia, for that bit of helpful, but unnecessary knowledge." Dean growled.

"Remind me to scan your head for a concussion later, Kevin," Gwen said, "You're not acting like yourself, today."

"You can say that again." Sam chuckled.

Dean made a face at him. "Whatever, just use your mojo on it so we can get this over with."

Gwen shook her head then clasped her hands around the stick, concentrating. Sam and Dean watched her silently, only exchanging an unsure glance at each other for a second or two. Gwen's eyes then opened, glowing a bright pink, as did the stick, which was now levitating from her palms and swiftly rotating through the air before finally stopping and dropping back into her palm. Gwen's eyes returned back to normal and she smiled.

"Got him. He's just a half mile straight ahead."

"Alright...it's alien-bashing time!" Dean put the car in fourth gear, making the Challenger tear down the forest road immediately, the force of the acceleration pushing everyone back into their seats. He had hoped Kevin was as much of a reckless driver as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything but The Reaper alien :P**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural _****season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and****_ "Sam, Interrupted"_**** and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find the Reaper. Gwen's powers led them to the center of the forest, into a clearing. The Challenger had been taken out of the equation since the road didn't go into that part of the forest. She, Sam, and Dean peeked out from behind a giant boulder and watched as the alien used the blades of his arms to chop through four trees at once. He let out a guttural roar that mimicked the first roar they had heard earlier. They felt the ground tremble a bit. Leaves rained down around them. The Reaper then moved to another group of trees.

"Still don't see why we can't gank this thing _now_ while it's busy playing salad chopper," Dean groaned.

"First of all, we're not sure what we're up against," Gwen pointed out, "Secondly, anytime you rush into things headlong, you wind up getting creamed."

"She's right, dude," Sam smirked, "and it's usually pretty bad."

"Shut up," grumbled Dean, "what's your brilliant plan then?"

"Like I said before, we need to study his movements and scope him out for any weak spots."

"So we'll be here for awhile."

"Just shut up! We don't want him to hear us!" Gwen hissed, putting a finger to her lips.

They fell silent and went back to spying on the Reaper, who, by now, had leveled five more trees.

"I say once his slice-and-dice weapons are out of commission, he won't be much of a problem." Sam suggested.

"Remember, he has his speed as well," Gwen said, smiling, "but I'm pretty sure he won't be a match for Jetray."

Sam looked down at the Ultrimatrix and felt a tinge of nervousness. He hadn't figured out how to work it yet, and he needed to soon if they were about to get into a nasty brawl.

"Uh, right. I'm sure Jetray will be a big help."

Gwen looked at him then got a confused look on her face, looking around. It took a few seconds for Sam to realize that Dean had vanished from his post. He started scanning the area in search for his wayward brother. His heart nearly stopped when he spotted him, flitting through trees behind the Reaper, being as stealthy as his years of training with his father had allowed him to be as he prepared for an ambush on the alien.

_"Dammit, Dean!"_ Sam cursed his brother's reckless actions.

Then, the tiny, betraying sound of a twig snapping was all it took to cause everything to go spiraling down the drain. The Reaper's head snapped towards the sound, which unfortunately came from Dean's direction. All eight eyes narrowed hungrily at the stunned hunter, who was paralyzed with fear now, standing on the edge of the clearing, just ten feet from the alien. He slowly turned to face him, his mouth drawn up into a snarl. A low growl rumbled from his gullet as saliva dripped from between his jaws.

"Ugh, that's just gross," Dean grimaced, watching as the sticky goo dripped onto the forest floor. His eyes widened as he saw that area of the ground smoking as the saliva ate it away, leaving a jagged hole the size of a baseball in it. Sam gasped, fearing what would happen if the stuff had came into contact with human flesh. That thought was interrupted by the Reaper screeching and launching himself at Dean, raising his scythes.

"DEAN!" Sam bellowed fearfully, his heart racing at a hundred miles per.

"KEVIN!" Gwen had yelled simultaneously.

Luckily, years of hunting monsters and supernatural beings made Dean's reflexes very acute, so he able to duck and roll out of the alien's path. But he wound up rolling into the trunk of another tree, and the alien was right on top of him within seconds.

It was then when Sam remembered something that could potentially save his brother's life.

"Dea-_KEVIN ! _Touch the tree!" Sam hollered frantically.

"What? Why?" Dean screamed back.

"JUST DO IT!"

Without hesitating any further, Dean reached above his head and pressed his palm against the rough bark of the tree. He had just began to wonder why his brother had told him to do such a stupid thing when he felt a tingly sensation crawling down his outstretched hand. He looked up and was shocked to see that a layer of the tree's hard and rough texture was swiftly covering his arm, now reaching his shoulder, then his chest, and head. Within a second, his whole body was enveloped by a protective, hard casing of tree bark.

"What?" Dean gasped.

"MOVE!" Sam cried.

Dean looked up and saw the alien reeling back with his arms, preparing for a strike. Dean got up into a crouching position, finding that he did it in one easy, swift motion, and then used the same speed to dive out of the alien's attack range, just as he had brought his arm down, the blade getting jammed into the trunk, where Dean's head had been. Dean quickly made it back to Sam and Gwen behind the boulder as the alien worked to free himself.

"Are you alright?" Sam was breathing hard, trying to calm his racing heart. He was trembling with worry.

"I'm fine...but...what the heck?" Dean held up his arm, indicating the layer of bark.

"Kevin, you're an Osmosian, remember?" Gwen snapped. "You have the ability to absorb solid material and energy! Don't tell me you _forgot_?"

"Uh, yeah. That appears to be the case," Dean shrugged, "sorry?"

Gwen smacked her head in disbelief.

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and the Reaper was atop the boulder a second later, screeching down at them. He had apparently gotten free, the split tree where he had been once trapped a dead give away.

"Quick! Absorb the rock! The Reaper's blades aren't made to slice through stone!" Gwen instructed.

Dean didn't know how, but somehow, the layer of bark slipped off him and he reached out and touched the boulder, absorbing its properties just as swiftly as he did with the tree. Soon, he was encased in a layer of stone, but was able to move freely as if it wasn't there.

The Reaper then lunged right at Gwen, seeing her as the easiest target.

"No!" Sam cried, moving to intercept, but stopped as Gwen blasted the alien with a ball of pink energy. The Reaper went flying back and crashed into the thorny bushes on the other side of the clearing.

"Nice shot!" Dean mused.

"Focus, Kevin! He's still in the game!" Gwen hissed.

"Right! Sorry!"

Dean then looked back to where the Reaper had landed, but saw that it was no longer there. The three of them looked around cautiously.

"Where'd that fugly thing go?" Dean muttered.

"Fugly?" Gwen asked.

"Forget it..."

A swift blur caught the corner of his eye.

"Th-" Dean tried to get out, but the blur slammed into him with the force of a raging bull and he was flung further into the woods, hitting and breaking branches and tree trunks as he went. Luckily, the layer of stone covering him prevented him from getting any broken bones. Still didn't mean that it didn't hurt like Hell.

Sam froze, his eyes widening in fear as his eyebrows knitted in extreme concern as he heard a sickening crunch that came from Dean finally hitting the ground.

"Ben!" Gwen's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Go hero!"

Sam looked down at the Ultrimatrix, feeling his stomach ache. He didn't know how to use it yet, but right now was not the time to stall. His brother was out of commission and Gwen seriously needed help fighting off the Reaper, which she managed to keep at bay with a mixture of energy blasts, shields, and martial arts. Sam then decided it was now or never. He raised his left arm and pushed the rectangular, grey button on the side of the Ultrimatrix. He hoped he was doing the right thing. It was a matter of life and death, and if he messed up, it would cost everyone their life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything but The Reaper alien :P**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural _****season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and****_ "Sam, Interrupted"_**** and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Much to Sam's relief, the faceplate of the Ultrimatrix popped up with an audible, technical beep once he had pushed the grey button. The green hourglass began to glow.

"Yes!" Sam whispered, grinning. "Okay...uh...now what do I do?" He closed his eyes, trying to recall what he had seen Ben do on tv. A pained cry startled him. He looked up and saw the alien grasping Gwen by both wrists, holding her up off the ground as she struggled to free herself. The Reaper inched her closer to his salivating mouth.

"No!" Sam cried. Something in his brain clicked and he found himself twisting the dial on the Ultrimatrix till an opaque, green hologram of another alien creature materialized above the faceplate. He didn't have time to recall if this alien was the right choice or not.

There was a flash of green light. The Reaper saw this and turned its ugly head to face the new being that now stood before him once the light vanished.

Before him stood a seven foot tall alien whose black and green body was made of compost material, with a rank smell to match. His teardrop-shaped black head was surrounded by a plummage of red and yellow petals. Narrow green eyes glared back, before widening in amazement as they move down to look the arms he held out before him.

Sam studied his new form.

"Whoa," he exclaimed in a deep, nasally voice, his mouth curling into a wide smile. "This is way cooler than I imagined!"

The alien Sam had transformed into was only eight inches taller than his human self. He recalled that this alien's name was Swampfire and was known as a Methanosian. He wanted to recall more about him, but his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill screech. He looked up and saw that the alien had decided to resume trying to eat Gwen.

Sam felt something swirl inside of his abdomen, the feeling spreading up to his shoulders, down his arms, and finally to his palms where balls of fire suddenly ignited. He held them up, staring at them in bewilderment before thrusting his hands out. The balls of fire morphed into steady streams before making contact with the Reaper's head. He screamed in agony, dropping Gwen, who fell onto her back, and backing away, clutching his scalded head.

Sam took this chance to rush over to Gwen, helping her sit up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, kind of a close call, don't you think?"

"Sorry."

Sam helped her to her feet as the bushes behind them rustled. Sam quickly stood in front of Gwen protectively. He really hoped the Reaper didn't have friends. He relaxed when he saw Dean emerge, holding his head. The layer of stone was gone. Dean halted in his tracks upon seeing the new, unknown alien.

"Dean, it's me!" Sam quickly said before his brother decided to attack.

_"Sam?"_ Dean's jaw dropped. _"Sammy?"_

"Hey," Sam grinned. "Guess I found out what that watch thing does."

"What? It gives you the worst plastic surgery in the world?" Dean couldn't stop gawking at the new creature that his little brother had become.

"Dean, that watch lets me turn into a whole bunch of aliens! With it I can take this guy down!"

"Okay, you two are starting to scare me," Gwen piped in, "did you both get a case of amnesia or what?"

"It's hard to explain," Sam shrugged.

"Well after this, you have all the time in the world to tell me."

"Oh goodie, we'll be looking forward to some Show 'N Tell time." Dean grumbled.

The Reaper finally recovered from his wound and snarled at the three of them.

"Looks like someone is ready for round two," Dean smirked, reaching out towards the boulder and absorbing its material once again.

"Kevin, don't be a rockhead and charge at him again." Sam then paused, chuckling at his own pun.

"Something funny, Stinky?" Dean shot back, making Sam shut up.

"Hey! I don't smell _that _bad...do I?" he added, sniffing under his arm as an afterthought. He didn't really smell anything wrong.

"Dude...your like a walking garbage dump with a hint of rotten eggs and seaweed!" Dean gagged on the horrific smell. "Ever heard of a shower?"

"Guys? Big, killer alien? Deforestation risk? Can we focus here, _please_?" Gwen interrupted impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, Gwen." Sam replied sheepishly.

The Reaper took advantage of their distraction and was above them within seconds, blades flashing as he swung them down.

"Look out!" Sam pushed Gwen and Dean out of the way, but it was too late for him to save himself.

Dean's eyes widened in horror as the Reaper's arm blades caught each side of Sam's neck, slicing cleanly through it like a hot knife through butter. A moment later, Sam's mutilated head rolled across the ground, disappearing into the bushes as his body slumped, motionless to the forest floor. The Reaper roared victoriously, standing over it's kill.

Dean felt his heart hammering in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. He was breathing hard, on the verge of ventilation as he stared at his brother's decapitated corpse.

He felt anger slowly bubbling inside of him.

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _Dean screamed, jumping to his feet and charging at the Reaper with raised fists. _"YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY LITTLE BROTHER!"_

"Kevin! No!" Gwen screamed.

But her voice was distant in Dean's ears. All he cared about right now was revenge. No one hurts his little brother while he was around. _No one._ He was going to make that fact crystal clear to this alien freak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: If u don't like the show I crossed Supernatural with, I apologize...but I happen to be a HUGE fan of both series ^^;**

**I do not own anything, sadly...**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**:( In Memory of Dwayne McDuffie, creator/writer of ****_Ben 10 Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural_**** season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and ****_"Sam, Interrupted" _****and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Gwen was too late to stop Dean from launching himself at the Reaper, full of immense rage that scared her so much, she was left speechless. She has never seen 'Kevin' act this way before. Dean landed a very powerful punch into the alien's jaw, sending him reeling backwards before he fell onto his back. He lifted his head and hissed menacingly at Dean, who quickly sat on his chest, pinning his deadly arms down.

"Oh, can it, you _AVP _reject! I have had enough of you!" Dean threw another punch. There was a sickening crunch as the alien's head snapped to the side. Dean figured his neck had broken with the force of his well-aimed punch.

"Yeah, now you killed my little brother. That right there put you at the top of my _**'Monsters and Other Freaks to Kill' **_list!" Dean punched the alien again, his head snapping the other way. He was motionless. Dean wasn't sure if he was already dead, but he didn't care. "No one hurts Sammy and lives while I'm around! I already lost him once, and now..." Dean froze, his voice catching in his throat. Tears blurred his vision and a sob broke through.

Dean couldn't lose Sammy...not now. He was all the family he had left. Their mother had been killed by a demon and their father sold his soul to save Dean from dying after a terrible car accident. Sam had died once in his arms from having his spinal cord severed by another hunter, forcing Dean to sell his own soul to save Sammy and spend forty years in Hell. He really didn't want to go through all that pain and suffering again.

Dean heard a faint cry call out to him, but his grief deafened him. But it didn't numb him. He gasped as he felt a burning, agonizing pain coming from his stomach. He looked down. That bastard had managed to somehow survive its severe beat down and spat a huge glob of acidic saliva straight onto Dean's abdomen. He screamed tortuously, feeling as the acid ate through his stone armor and began on his flesh. He rolled off the Reaper, clutching his stomach. Blood trickled from between his fingers.

"No!" Gwen shrieked.

The Reaper leaned over Dean's writhing body, opening his salivating jaws hungrily, waiting for his prey to breathe his last breath. It wouldn't be long now. Just a few more minutes. It would all be over then. But the alien didn't get a chance to wait that long since a huge blast of fire engulfed him. He shrieked, which hurt Dean's ears. But he didn't have the strength to cover them. His life was seeping out of the nasty hole in his stomach. His face paled, making his hidden freckles more visible. His green eyes stared, unfocused, straight up. His breathing was shallow.

Then...his world was swallowed up by blissful darkness.

* * *

**...I think I was possessed while typing this chapter up...anybody have any Holy Water on them?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: If u don't like the show I crossed Supernatural with, I apologize...but I happen to be a HUGE fan of both series ^^;**

**I do not own anything, sadly...**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**:( In Memory of Dwayne McDuffie, creator/writer of ****_Ben 10 Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural_**** season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and ****_"Sam, Interrupted" _****and between the********_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Once Dean began to regain consciousness, he heard a faint beeping sound. He didn't need to be fully awake to be aware of where he was. He swore he was going to kill Sam. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The last he saw of his little brother was when he was in the body of a strange alien, then his head was rolling across the filthy ground.

He remembered attacking the Reaper, but everything else after that was a blur. His eyes shot open as he gasped, sitting up quickly, immediately regretting it as a wave of pain flashed through his abdomen, making him dizzy. He felt the bile rise in his throat. He swallowed it back down, still feeling nauseas.

"Whoa, easy, Dean. You took a serious hit for the team," a gentle, familiar voice soothed. A firm, ginger hand clasped his left shoulder, pushing him back down on the hospital bed.  
A blurry figure came into his feild of vision. Dean knew the outline and color of the figure's hair from anywhere and he felt his eyes well up with tears, a few streaming down his cheeks.  
"S'mmy..." Dean tried to say, but his raw throat made it come out in a breathless whisper.  
"Shh...it's okay, big brother. I'm here. I'm okay." Sam ran a comforting hand through his brother's short, spiky, dark blonde hair before wiping away the tears. The red, puffy eyes and nose was evidence enough that he had been crying himself.  
"What..." Dean was interrupted by a nasty round of coughs, that made his stomach feel like it was on fire with each exertion.  
"Dean, here. Drink some water."

A cup full of the precious liquid was produced in front of him. Sam put a hand under his brother's head and helped him sit up, putting the cup against his chapped lips and slowly tipping it so that the water was easily flowing down Dean's dry throat.  
After a minute, Dean shoved the cup away and set his head back down, eyes closing.  
Sam watched him worriedly.  
"How are you doing?" he stupidly asked.  
"Peachy..." Dean mumbled. "What happened? Last I saw, you were doing a good impression of a tossed salad."  
Sam chuckled, relieved to see that Dean was joking, though it was a weak attempt.  
"Yeah, well, it turns out Swampfire's species have regenerative abilities."  
"No kidding, Sherlock. Kinda figured that out," Dean moaned as another flash of pain presented himself. His face contorted in pain, his hand absentmindedly moving to his stomach, which was heavily wrapped in crisp, white bandages.  
Sam stood up quickly, his hand ready to hit the call button before Dean grabbed his wrist.  
"It's okay, Sammy. I'm good..."  
"But Dean..."  
"Don't argue with me...I said I'm fine."

Sam smirked, shaking his head before sitting back down, pulling his chair closer to Dean's bed.  
"Dude, you're far from fine. You got hit full-on in the stomach by the Reaper's acidic saliva. Luckily Gwen had a spell that was able to stop the acid from going any further, but you were still bleeding pretty heavily and there was significant damage to the skin and muscle. The acid didn't get a chance to get to your intestines, though."  
"Oh, lucky me." Dean then looked around. "Speaking of whom, where is Gwen?"  
"She went back to the forest. After she used a powerful fire spell to get it away from you, the Reaper fled. Gwen is going to dowse the area to locate its whereabouts."  
"That bastard is going to pay," Dean moaned, putting a hand over his eyes.  
Sam shifted, leaning in closer, worried.

"What have I told you about personal space, Samantha?" Dean suddenly said, startling Sam. He quickly sat back.  
"Sorry, Dean."  
Dean moved his head and looked over at him. Sam's heart sank as he saw just how pale he was. His skin was almost a death grey, making his dark freckles stand out against the complexion. His green eyes were unfocused as well, making it seem as if Dean was looking out the window behind Sam, instead of directly at him.  
"So, what's the plan?"

Sam wasn't all too shocked to hear those words. "Uhhh...first of all, wait till you get better."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "I am not staying..."  
"Dean, you were inches from death! You almost had your intestines spill out of you gut! And you were bleeding heavily! You...are...staying." Sam's harsh, stern voice caught the older hunter by surprise. Dean fell silent and turned his head to look the other way, feeling tears form in his eyes. Sammy knew how to deal with his stubborn big brother well. Imitating their late father's deep, disciplining voice was a real talent of his.

But, like always every time he used that advantage, it made Sam feel terribly bad about using it against Dean in his condition. He knew that Dean had basically worshipped the man. He had always followed John's orders without hesitation and did his best not to mess up, knowing that it meant either life or death if he made just one small mistake. Everything about Dean was a grim reminder of John. From the Impala that had been passed down to him, down to Dean's favorite leather jacket and love for classic rock bands such as Metallica and Led Zeppelin.

Sam's face softened and he reached out slowly to Dean's shoulder, hesitating, before grasping it gently.  
"Dean, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go Dad on you. It's just, when I saw you lying on the ground, with all that blood, I thought the Reaper had...had killed you." Sam choked back a sob, but couldn't keep the tears from falling. "Then I thought that our kind of Reaper was coming for you."  
"It's okay, Sammy. You're right," Dean said, without turning his head back. "Like usual, you're right. I can't leave this place, no matter how much I hate it here. But I'm in no condition to fight. I could slow you and Gwen down, maybe get you guys killed. I need to stop being so headstrong, and use my brain for once! Apparently, I'm not good at doing so."  
"Dean, don't say that! You're very smart, and very brave! The bravest person I know! I looked up to you since I was four, Dean. You're just not giving yourself as much credit as you should. I mean, think of it: the time that you were kidnapped by that Djinn back in Illinois, you were put into a dream world where everything was perfect. You was married to a beautiful woman, and Mom..." Sam's voice began to crack. "And Mom and Jessica was still alive. But you saw through all of that and realized it was a nasty trick the Djinn was playing on you. If it had been anyone else instead of you, they'd be dead. You were able to dig yourself out, even though you could've stayed."  
"I wish I did..." Dean muttered , rolling onto his side, careful of his wounded abdomen.  
"Dean, no you don't." Sam was full out crying by now. "You know you don't mean that."  
There was no response to that. Sam felt his heart jump to his throat. He gently shook Dean's shoulder, calling his name.  
Still no response.  
"Dean? Dean!" Sam stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. He hovered over Dean's still body. "Dean!"

"Sammy..." Dean's low moan was a relief to Sam.  
"Dean! Are you alright? Why didn't you answer me?" Sam asked frantically.  
"Because, Einstein. I wanted to sleep. But it's kinda hard to when you're screaming in my ear, which, by the way, isn't helping my headache."

Sam now felt awkward and embarrassed. He set the chair back up and sat down.  
"Sorry, Dean." he said, sheepishly. "You should take those pills the nurse set out for you."  
Dean sighed and rolled over onto his back. Sam handed him the tiny, blue capsules and helped him sit up so he could take them and then helped him drink some water.  
"Alright, mother-hen. There. Can I please go back to bed now?" Dean asked, his eyelids drooping.

Sam smiled, laying him back down gently and pulling the covers over his shoulders as he started drifting off.  
"Sure. Jerk."  
"B..ich..." Dean slurred sleepily.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story takes place between between the _Supernatural _season 5 episodes_ "Abandon All Hope"_ and_ "Sam, Interrupted"_ and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Gwen entered Dean's hospital room about two hours later, only to find him with a broad goofy grin and glazed over eyes. Sam looked up at her sheepishly and grinned, shrugging.

"Uh...is he okay?" Gwen asked cautiously, pulling up a chair beside Sam.

"Heeeeey, Gwen," Dean chuckled goofily, "has anyone ever told you how red your hair is? 's really..._red_. Like a tomato!"

"He's fine," Sam chuckled, "just the morphine the doctors gave him to help deal with the pain."

"Man, Kevin. I've never seen you like this before," Gwen stroked Dean's sweat soaked hair. "It's kinda...cute, actually."

"Awww...thanks, Gwenny...you're cute too." Dean then leaned in to try to kiss her, but he almost wound up on the floor instead.

"Whoa, De-Kevin," Sam quickly caught his brother by the shoulders and laid him back down. "Easy, man. Guess the guard-rails are here for a reason."

Sam quickly set them up and saw Dean staring blankly at the ceiling, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. His eyebrows furrowed and he touched Dean's shoulder.

"Uh, Kevin? You okay?"

Dean ignored him, still staring up at the ceiling, mouth still moving silently.

"Kevin!" Sam shook him a bit roughly.

Dean yelped and turned his head to look at Sam with wide, green eyes.

"Sammy! You made me lose count!"

"What?" Sam was now confused.

"I was counting the speckles on the ceiling. Now I have to start all over agaaaain." Dean whined, pouting, which Sam found to be ironically adorable since Dean _never_ pouted, and resumed what he was doing.

"Just how much morphine did they give him," Gwen asked suspiciously, "he's _really_ out of it."

"Apparently too much," Sam agreed.

"And why does he keep referring to you as 'Sam' or 'Sammy'? And don't even try to cover up the fact that you've been calling him 'Dean'." Gwen stared at him, sternly, arms crossed across her chest.

Sam hesitated to answer, knowing that whatever he tried telling her, she wouldn't believe him.

"I'm waiting, _Ben_."

"Uh, yeah. About that. You see, even though I may somehow _look_ like Ben to you, I'm really not him," Sam began, trying to make it as crystal clear as possible without causing anymore confusion.

"I thought we already went over this," Gwen rolled her eyes, "you and Kevin said you were done playing this game! That it was just a prank!"

"We...lied."

"What? Ben!"

"My name is Sam Winchester! And that is my brother, Dean," Sam quickly cut in, "we're not from around here, or even from this world! And I don't mean 'out of this world' world, I mean 'from another dimension' world."

"You're...not making any sense," Gwen accused, "how can you _not_ be Ben and Kevin when you _look_ like them to me?"

"Uh...see, that's the more confusing part," Sam chuckled nervously, "it must be an illusion that causes you to see us as people you know, when we really aren't them."

"You're right. That _is _more confusing. So, say I believe you. Where are you from and how did you get here?" Gwen pressed.

"Well, first of all, Dean and I got transported here courtesy of a being called the Trickster, who's basically a demigod. And secondly, back where Dean and I come from, we're hunters, and no, not the kind that hunts animals," Sam added quickly, seeing Gwen tense up. "We hunt the supernatural."

"The supernatural? As in...ghosts, ghouls, and goblins?"

"Exactly!"

Gwen scoffed, shaking her head. "So it's not bad enough that aliens exist? Now I have to believe in the bogeyman too?"

Sam shrugged. "It's the truth. Now, Dean and I don't really live anywhere for a long period of time. We travel around the country a lot, staying in motels, but we're originally from Lawrence, Kansas. But, there was sort of an accident that forced our dad to get us into the hunting business."

"What kind of accident?" Gwen asked, her voice softening.

Sam hesitated to answer. He had only been 6 months old when his and Dean's mother had been killed by the Yellow-Eyed Demon, Azazel, but Dean had filled in the gaps for him. Plus, his late girlfriend, Jessica Moore, had died the exact same way Mary Winchester had. So he could relate to the pain Dean and John had felt then.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gwen said, sensing his discomfort.

"No...no, it's okay. You're not the first person we told the story of our lives to," Sam smirked, "We lost our mother 27 years ago in a house fire caused by a demon."

"A demon?" Gwen's eyes widened.

"Yeah, nasty bunch they are. Anyways, our father burrowed countless amounts of knowledge about every supernatural being out there into our brains. He trained us to be skilled with all sorts of weapons and martial arts and taught us how to kill any type of monster."

Sam noticed that Gwen had become silent and was now staring down at the ground.

"Look, if you don't believe me, scan me with your powers. I know you're able to sense the truth."

"No, I believe you."

Sam stared at her, shocked. "You do?"

Gwen looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. I had already scanned your aura."

"Wha...when?"

"Right after you introduced yourself as Sam Winchester."

"Oh...well...I'm glad you believe me now."

Gwen nodded. "Your father sounds like a great man."

"Yeah...he was."

"Was?"

"He passed away five years ago. He had sold his soul to save Dean's life after a semi truck crashed into the Impala."

"Wow...I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't be. He went down nobly. Plus, we got to see him once more awhile ago before he moved on, but not before taking down the demon responsible for killing our mother and my girlfriend." Sam wiped away a stray tear from his eye.

"Well, good for him." Gwen set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. So, what have you found out about our alien convict?"

"Let's wait till the morphine wears off of your brother. That way I don't have to tell it twice."

"Good plan." Sam agreed.

"Hey, Sammich!" Dean suddenly yelled, unnecessarily loud.

Sam jumped and turned to him. "Whoa, inside voice, big brother. What is it?"

"Guess how many speckles I counted! Bet you can't guess! Give you a hint?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "So...how long do we have to wait?"

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: If u don't like the show I crossed Supernatural with, I apologize...but I happen to be a HUGE fan of both series ^^;**

**I do not own anything, sadly...**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**:( In Memory of Dwayne McDuffie, creator/writer of ****_Ben 10 Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien_**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the ****_Supernatural _****season 5 episodes****_ "Abandon All Hope"_**** and****_ "Sam, Interrupted"_**** and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

It had taken about another three hours till the side-effects of the morphine to wear off, and once it did, Dean was back to his normal, smart-mouthed, complaining self. And Sam wouldn't have it any other way. He had asked Dean if he was alright about a hundred times, by which then Dean chucked his plastic cup of applesauce at him. Sam had just merely laughed, dodging the air-borne missile. Gwen had smiled and shook her head in disbelief at their antics.

"You two really are brothers. I never seen anyone get along the way you two do."

"Yeah, we're pretty close," Sam agreed, "like two peas in a pod."

"Aw, Sammy...that's a weak analogy," Dean groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I'm surprised you even know the meaning of 'analogy'," Sam retorted.

"Shut up."

Gwen chuckled again. "So, you two ready to learn what I found out about our alien convict?"

"Other than the fact that I'm so going to kick his..."

_"Dean."_ Sam said, warningly, stopping him from going on in a full rant that he was sure was congested with a few choice words. "Relax, and let her continue."

"Fine. What do you have, Gwen?" Dean said in defeat.

"Well, first of all, the Reaper's real name is Zs'Soberek."

"Is that even English?"

"He's from the planet Anur Necrolys," Gwen went on, ignoring him, "one of the most dangerous realms in the galaxy. He was being held in Incarcecon for not only deforesting over five inhabited planets, for also for neurosis."

"Ah, that's comforting. It's not bad enough that he was a raging nature-killer, but now he's a raging _psychopathic_ nature-killer?" Dean groaned.

"According to Plumber intel, Zs'Soberek chops down trees not only for environment-wreaking purposes, but also to obtain a key ingredient that helps him survive." Gwen explained.

"And this 'key ingredient' would be?" Sam pressed.

"Tree sap."

"Okay, that's ridiculous," Dean rolled his eyes. "How is freaking tree sap going to help him live?"

"Well, Dean," Sam cleared his throat, preparing to school his brother yet again. "Tree sap is what amber is made out of. And since about 460 B.C. up to the early 20th Century, amber was used for a variety of medicinal uses. It was thought to have healing properties, which is often attributed to succinic acid. A more common term for succinic acid is 'spirit of amber'. It was originally used for external uses to relieve rheumatic aches and pains, and internally in inveterate gleets."

"Wow, someone has been doing his homework." Gwen smirked, impressed, making Sam blush a bit.

"Yeah, that's my little brother in a nutshell. The Human Encyclopedia of Useless Knowledge."

"Well, it's not so useless as you may think, Dean," Gwen said, "because Zs'Soberek's species are high believers in the amber's healing abilities and go around, chopping down basically every tree they can to ensure that they have more than a lifetime supply. It's because of their planet's location in the Anur System along with Anur Phaetos, Anur Transyl, and Anur Khufos, that it is void of any verdant material. So they are solely dependent on other worlds for their needs."

"So, in other words, we have to hunt him down again, avoid getting sliced and diced _again_, and then attempt to capture him..._again_?" Dean asked.

Gwen nodded. Dean sighed deeply.

"Sam, hand me my phone."

"What? Dean, why?" Sam asked curiously, handing the device to his brother.

"Because we need to get out of here, and I'm pretty sure that the doctors won't let us just walk through the doors without trying to stop us." Dean responded, punching in a number and holding the phone up to his ear.

"Dean..." Sam was cut off by his brother holding up a _one moment_ finger.

Gwen looked at him curiously and he just shrugged.

The call finally went through and Dean said, "Hey, Cas. You're not busy, right now, are you? 'Cause Sam and I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: If u don't like the show I crossed Supernatural with, I apologize...but I happen to be a HUGE fan of both series ^^;**

**I do not own anything, sadly...**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**:( In Memory of Dwayne McDuffie, creator/writer of Ben 10 Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the **** _Supernatural_ season 5 episodes_ "Abandon All Hope"_ and _"Sam, Interrupted"_** and between the **_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

No sooner had Dean said 'help' than there was a flutter of wings and a trenchcoat wearing male with messy black hair and bright, piercing blue eyes was standing in the room, just at the foot of Dean's hospital bed. He had a cell phone up to his ear, hanging up soon after he had made his sudden appearance, which made Gwen yelp and jump to her feet.

"Who's that?" she shrieked, pink mana forming around her hands. The man tilted his head as he looked at her curiously.

"Relax, Gwen," Dean smiled, "this is our fellow guardian angel, Castiel."

"A-angel? Th-there's no such thing!" Gwen's eyes widened.

"You chase around aliens, but you don't believe in angels?" Sam asked, smirking.

"That's because I've _seen_ aliens with my own eyes!" Gwen replied defensively.

"Well, now you get your own sneak peek at a real live angel, sweetheart." Dean smirked, winking at her.

Gwen calmed down just a little bit, the mana vanishing. She stood straight as Castiel slowly approached her.

"You are no ordinary human," he said in a monotone deep voice, his blue eyes fixed on her green ones. "You have a certain power emanating within you, I can feel it. It is strong."

Gwen gave Sam and Dean a questioning look.

"Yeah, hard to believe, we know," Dean rolled his eyes, "but we need to focus here. Cas!" The angel shifted his attention immediately to Dean. "Hey, Cas. Do you think you can get us out of this freaky world your brother tossed us in?"

"I am sorry, Dean," Castiel replied, solemnly. "But Gabriel is preventing me from getting you back to where you belong."  
"Gabriel? Who's Gabriel?" Gwen asked.

"He's an archangel who became what we call a Trickster, who I had mentioned earlier," Sam explained. "He can basically warp reality and time."

"Wow, he seems really powerful!" Gwen mused.

"And he's a real pain in the ass." Dean added.

"Back to what you said before," Sam said, "about Gabriel not letting you take us back. Do you mean that we have to complete this mission for us to return?"

"That is right," Castiel nodded. "That is, if Gabriel is willing to send you back."

"Figures. What about at least getting us out of the hospital?" Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel fixed him with a stern expression. "You are injured, Dean. I am unable to heal you since I lost my healing capabilities."

"Right, how could I forget," Dean muttered sarcastically, shaking his head. "There's a psychotic alien on the loose that we need to stop now! We can't wait here forever till I'm at 100%!"

"Which is why _you're_ staying here, Dean." Gwen said.

"_What?_ No!" Dean exclaimed, quickly sitting up, immediately regretting it as a wave of pain and nausea overwhelmed him. He saw black dots dancing in front of his eyes, his head feeling very light.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Dean." Sam soothed, placing his big, gentle hands upon his brother's shoulders and easing him slowly down on the bed. "See? This is exactly why you have to stay here. Your dizzy spells will end up getting you even more hurt...or killed."

"Sammy, you are _not_ going after that bastard by yourself!" Dean protested, panting. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and cheeks. Gwen grabbed a towel from the bathroom and used it to wipe it away.

"Dean, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Sam argued back. "I can't afford to have you come with us and then faint."

"I don't faint, Sammy. I just lose consciousness!" Dean retorted.

"Yeah, sure, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, then we can't have you lose consciousness, then. You are staying here while Gwen and I go after the Reaper. And Castiel will stay here to ensure that you're not gonna try to sneak yourself out of here."

Sam looked up at Castiel at this. "You will, won't you?"

"Of course," the angel nodded. "I will not let him out of my sight."

"Aw, c'mon! I don't need a freakin' babysitter!" Dean groaned. "Sam, you know me. I won't walk out of here."

"You're right, Dean," Sam smirked, "I do know you, and that's exactly the sort of thing you would do just as soon as you get the chance."

"Damn it," Dean muttered, knowing that fact was true. His brother knew him well. _Too _well.

Sam chuckled. "Nice, try, big brother. But even you won't be able to slip past Cas' angel radar."  
"Just shut up and go before you get a boot in the ass," Dean said bitterly.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Sam laughed, grabbing his duffel bag from beside Dean's bed and heading for the door. Gwen stood and followed him.

He was about to leave when he heard his brother call his name softly. Sam turned and looked at his brother with his soft, hazel eyes. Dean was staring up at the ceiling quietly. No one but Sam could see the grief and tears in Dean's emerald eyes. Dean turned his head so that they were looking into Sam's eyes.

"Be careful."

Sam gave him a small smile and nodded. "I will, Dean. Thanks."

He and Gwen then headed out.

Dean sighed and noticed that Castiel was now perched in the chair Sam had been sitting in.

"So, tell me, Cas," Dean said, "do you know how to play Yahtzee?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhh, thought I forgot or abandoned this story, eh? Well I didn't! X3**

**Nope, just been preoccupied with ****_'Abandoned'_**** (now complete),****_ 'I Hate Witches'_****, and ****_'Mothman'_****. Also, I've had writer's block for this chapter ^^;**

**But I finally got past it...W00T!**

**I do not own anything but Zs'Soberek and his home planet as well as this plot X3**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action**

**:( In Memory of Dwayne McDuffie, creator/writer of Ben 10 Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the **** _Supernatural_ season 5 episodes_ "Abandon All Hope"_ and _"Sam, Interrupted"_** and between the **_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Gwen and Sam cautiously made their way through the forest that they had fought Zs'Soberek in not that long ago. Sam couldn't help the shudder that reverberated through his body. Sam's mind flashbacked to when his alien body had regenerated himself, which he was both relieved and grateful for. But that had been morphed into consternation and wrath when he had saw his big brother lying motionless on the ground in a sea of crimson blood that forever stained the grass beneath him, a gaping hole in his stomach that pumped the vital red liquid from his body. Dean's skin had been so ashen and cold, Sam was afraid Gwen had been too late when she stopped the acid from eating all the way through Dean's stomach. It had gruesomely reminded Sam too much of the time when Dean was being shredded to pieces after his one year deal with the Crossroads Demon had drawn to a close. He shuddered again. Gwen noticed and raised an eyebrow at him, smiling softly.

"You alright?" she asked gently.

"Huh?" Sam started and looked down at her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Gwen chuckled and shook her head fondly. "I was asking if you were alright. You've been quiet since we left the hospital."

"I was...thinking," Sam replied in a low voice, looking down at the grass that crunched below his feet. The crisp, November air was nipping at his nose and he wondered how it didn't seem to affect Gwen at all. After all, she was wearing just a long-sleeved red blouse over a white undershirt, a black knee-length skirt, grey hosiery, and black dress shoes, not exactly winter-clothes.

"Uh-huh," Gwen said with uncertainty, seeing through the wall Sam was using to block his emotions, something he'd learn to do from Dean. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Sam looked up at her in amazement. "You're powers are incredible," he gawked.

Gwen laughed. "I didn't need to use my powers to tell that you're distressed, Sam. I've been around my cousin, Ben since I was a child. He's a lot like you, so to speak. You both tend to think to much and try to shoulder any pressure you get by yourself."

"That's more like my brother, actually," Sam replied truthfully. "But I guess he is rubbing off on me."

"Why are you worried?" Gwen looked up at him with gentle green orbs, mentally nudging him to continue but not pressing him to if he wasn't ready.

Sam sighed and spoke. "I'm a little worried that Dean and I won't make it back to our own reality. And if Dean will be okay."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Gabriel is a bastard, pardon my French.

_"Ce n'est pas un problème, ne vous inquiétez pas."_ Gwen responded with a shy smile.

Sam laughed. "Show off. What did you say?"

"Hey, blame Freshman French," Gwen chuckled, "and I said 'This is not a problem, do not worry.'"

"Nice. Thank you, Gwen."

"No problem."

The two walked on in silence. Sam gazed up at the clear, starry sky. The moon was full and beautiful, radiating soft, white light down to the earth below, illuminating everything and pronouncing every shadow clearly and crisply.

"You said Zs'Soberek is coming back here?" Sam asked awhile later.

Gwen's eyes glew pink for a few seconds before she replied. "Yes. I can sense his mana. He is already here, trying to finish what he came to do before he was interrupted."

"How do we take him down?" Sam felt anxious. His fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched. He wanted nothing more than to rip Zs'Soberek apart with his bare hands, show him how he really felt about Dean's current condition. Gwen placed a placating hand on his bicep.

"We cannot kill him, Sam. He is a fugitive who the Plumbers need to return back to Incarcecon. Besides, violence isn't always the answer."

Sam sighed briskly. "I know, I know. Besides, death is an easy way out anyways. He deserves to suffer slowly for his crimes." He looked down at Gwen with a smirk. "I still get to kick his butt, though, right?"

Gwen snorted. "You might, seeing as he probably won't come along quietly anyways."

Sam mentally cheered. He felt better knowing that at least he will inflict some much deserved punishment himself onto Zs'Soberek.

Suddenly, the familiar guttural roar that they had mentally recorded in their brains reverberated through the trees, sending frenzied birds and squirrels into hiding.

"Better change for the occasion," Gwen told Sam.

"Right." Sam activated the Ultrimatrix and paused after popping the faceplate up. "Errr...what alien should I go with?"

"Well, since Zs'Soberek is quick, we need something quicker. Go Jetray," Gwen replied.

Sam recalled the image of the red and yellow manta-ray alien he had seen numerous times before when he had managed to catch a few episodes of _Alien Force _and matched it to it's green hologram. "Let's hope it doesn't recalculate on me like it does for Ben."

"That would suck," Gwen agreed.

Ben then slammed down the faceplate and was engulfed in a luminous green and white flash.

When he opened his eyes, Sam immediately looked down at his hands, grinning when he saw the familiar red, three fingered hand that belonged to Jetray, and pumped his fist triumphantly into the air.

"Yes! It worked!"

"Good job, Sam!" Gwen eulogized. "Now, you ready to kick some butt?"

Sam's eyes narrowed as his grin broadened. "Am I ever."

**SPN/B10**

Castiel made his way down the hospital hallway, carrying the coffee that Dean had asked him to get. It was the only helpful thing the angel could do for his friend. He felt weak and mundane without his abilities and wished nothing more than to be able to heal people again. He knew that rebelling against Heaven and killing his own brothers was going to be highly frowned upon by his superiors and Father. But he had only done so for the Winchesters. And he accepted the consequences nobly, for it was what he more than deserved. But Castiel often wondered just how far he would go to help the Winchesters. The answer was this: till the end. He risked his own life to pull Dean from Hell, and he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to protect his friends. They proved themselves to him more than he imagined they would. And protection was all he could offer as his gratitude. After all, isn't that what guardian angels were meant to do?

As Castiel pondered more about this, he entered Dean's room, only to find the hunter missing from his bed, the ruffled sheets and strewn blanket a reminder that someone had been laying there previously. Castiel walked further into the room, stopping at the bedside, looking around for his missing friend, fearing the worst.

"Dean? Where did you go?"

The Enochian sigils he had branded on Sam and Dean made it impossible for him to pinpoint the exact whereabouts of them. He had just set the coffee down when he heard a weak call of his name. He turned around in time to see Dean emerge from behind the bathroom door. The last thing he saw was a blinding white light. Then nothing.

**SPN/B10**

Zs'Soberek roamed about the forest, grumbling to himself, gathering up all the timber he had cut down, piling it into a disorderly heap. He was making preparations for the eradication of this backwater planet that was a cesspool of mindless scum who weren't worth living. He would finish what those pathetic Highbreeds had started. Since that blasted Ben Tennyson made them change their ways, they were reduced to mere, powerless insects from the high and mighty beings that everyone used to fear to the core.

There was a time when the name 'Highbreed' would literally send shivers down one's spine. They were a species that were not a force to be reckoned with, as a poor young Arachnichimp named Simian had the misfortune of finding out the hard way. But no one would miss him anyways. He was a Benedict Arnold to his own species, giving away valuable and priceless artifacts to the Highbreed in return for gold. The Highbreed had already conquered and "cleansed" a dozen worlds, including that of the intelligent Galvan, and were about to do the same to Earth.

That was when the hero known as Ben 10 arrived and merged their DNA with every single one of those inside of the Omnitrix. That instantly changed their racial views and allowed them to agree to live freely with the other galactic residents of the Milky Way Galaxy. Of course, Zs'Soberek and the inhabitants of the Anur Belt weren't so open to this treaty.

With their world literally being in a different dimension, their social skills with other races was something that was to be desired for. But Zs'Soberek wasn't about to deforest an entire planet just to watch it suffer like his own was doing, but to help ensure that his species thrived comfortably. The sap was their life force and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way. He grinned at the memory of him disposing of the comrade of the famous Ben 10. He figured it had earned him the valuable time he so desperately needed to carry on with his plans. With no one around to interrupt him, he felt he would be able to succeed once more.

Or so he thought.

Just as Zs'Soberek was about to move on, he felt a sharp sting hit his back. He grunted as he went sprawling on the muddy ground, his scythe-arms pinwheeling through the air, desperate to catch onto something. But they caught onto nothing and he groaned, lifting his face from the sticky muck and spitting out a mouthful. He growled and snapped his head around, eyes widening when he saw a giant manta-ray alien hovering before him, a smug grin on his face. A teenage human female standing on a translucent pink energy platform lowered herself beside him.

Zs'Soberek growled. "So, you're back, Tennyson," he said, standing, furiously wiping the mud off his face and narrowing his eyes venomously at his foe. "I thought you had enough when I put down your friend like a sick dog."

It was the alien's turn to growl. "He's more resilient than you think, Scissorhands. You're not exactly the first Reaper he's tangoed with. But I will make you pay for what you done to him."

Zs'Soberek did not understand the insult or the Tango reference-must be a human thing-but he understood the threat clearly. It just made him laugh.

"Please. You think I'm petrified of a mere weakling such as yourselves? What kind if threat is a juvenile Aerophibian and an Anodyte in-training, anyways?"

He saw the Aerophibian exchange a quick look with the female before they returned their attention back to him.

"Trust me when I say that I've fought creatures far more dangerous than you."

Zs'Soberek cackled. "If you are referring to those spineless lowlifes that call themselves the Highbreed or the 'Mighty Vilgax', than you have no idea what you're talking about! I'm far more dangerous than those idiots. They've grown soft overtime. People should be fearing _me_, not them! I make Zs'Skayr look nothing more than a quivering worm."

"Well isn't someone a bit full of himself," the female rolled his eyes.

"Careful that ego of yours doesn't get any bigger than your brain," agreed the Aerophibian.

Zs'Soberek snarled and raised his arms. "You dare mock me, Tennyson?"  
The Aerophibian just grinned. "I'd mock anybody who uses the word 'mock'"

That drew the line and Zs'Soberek launched himself through the air, heading straight for the Aerophibian and female.

"Look out!" Sam cried, shooting up into the air about the same time Gwen hopped off of her mana platform and onto another one to dodge Zs'Soberek's blades. The fugitive once again found himself facedown in more mud. This enraged him further. He stood up and bellowed loudly, his roar carrying through the chilly air and echoing through the night. He then set his sights on the weakest of his two foes, which happened to be Gwen. He charged her. Gwen instinctively threw up a broad mana dome around herself, but struggled to keep it up once Zs'Soberek started stabbing at it. Hairline fractures spread throughout the shield with every strike. Gwen groaned as she began to lose concentration.

Luckily, Sam flew up behind Zs'Soberek and let him have a triple dose of powerful neuroshock blasts that shot from his eyes and tail. The renegade alien roared in pain and twirled around to glare up at him, forgetting all about his weaker quarry, which was good since it was about that time when Gwen collapsed onto her hands and knees from exerting so much energy.

"You alright, Gwen?" Sam asked, flying backwards, leading Zs'Soberek away from her.

"Yeah. Thanks," Gwen panted, getting up on her feet. She then smiled. "Thanks!"

Gwen then took Zs'Soberek's temporary distraction to launch a powerful mana sphere at him. It hit him in the head and, much to his chagrin, knocked him back into the mud.

"Hey, if you wanted a mud bath so bad, I'd more than happy to hook you up at the local spa," Gwen smirked. Sam landed beside her and high-fived her.

"Nice!"

"Grrrr...you haven't won yet!" To say Zs'Soberek was ticked was the understatement of the year. Sam had no idea his face could turn that shade of red before.

"Sorry to disappoint you pal," he said, "but it's two against one and you've already got your butt handed to you more than once. You sure you wanna continue?"

Zs'Soberek suddenly opened his jaws and a glob of acidic saliva shot from his gullet and straight for Sam, who was caught off guard. Luckily Gwen had fast reflexes and had managed to toss up a shield in front of him just in time. The glob hit it and began to dissolve it instead of Sam's flesh. Sam winced as it ate a messy hole through the shield. Gwen dropped it soon after the impact and the glob now ate a hole in the ground.

"Well, know we know a mana bubble won't hurt him," Gwen said. "Any ideas?"

"Sorry, fresh out."

"That's what Ben always used to say."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Zs'Soberek grinned nastily and started to advance on Sam and Gwen, who moved back to get themselves as far away as possible. But the trees behind them made it impossible for them to make a hasty retreat. Just then, Castiel appeared in between them. Zs'Soberek froze, his eyes widening in shock, wondering just how a mere human was suddenly able to materialize before his eyes. It was impossible!

"Sorry," Castiel said, placing a hand on either shoulder of Gwen and Sam. "But we have to go now."

And just like that, they vanished before his eyes. He was left standing there, stupefied.

**SPN/B10**

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed once the angel had teleported them to a safer location and he had reverted back to himself. "What the hell? We almost had him!"

"Funny, it looked the other way around to me. But nevermind that. We have more pressing issues at hand." Castiel responded solemnly, fixing Sam with an icy blue stare.

"More important than saving the Earth from becoming an oxygen-less planet?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Dean is missing."

That made Sam freeze. It seemed there was something more important than the world's destruction after all.

* * *

**Made this chapter longer than I thought...oops. Well, hope you liked it anyways! Feel free to check out my other stories pweeze! *puppy eyes***


	12. Chapter 12

**I really can't wait till Thanksgiving Break =A=**

**Until I figure out the next chapter for "Here For You", here's another installment for this story. Hope u like it =3**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke :D**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action :D**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the **** _Supernatural_ season 5 episodes_ "Abandon All Hope"_ and _"Sam, Interrupted"_** and between the **_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

**FYI: Gwen is using her clairvoyance ability to locate Dean here. I really hope I got the understanding of it correct; by looking into a person's mind to find hidden clues about another's whereabouts. I was going off of the evidence from her using it in the ep ****_"Deep"_**** when she asked Pyke for permission to 'scan' him to find Aggragor's location. And I sort of tweaked in that she was seeing things before they happened, sort of like Sam's visions.**

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" Sam asked in disbelief, reverting back to himself.

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. "Just what it sounds like." He knew some humans could be dense, but it was unbelievable that Sam didn't quite understand what he was saying. He was supposed to be the smarter brother.

"No, no, no," Sam closed his eyes tight and shook his head in exasperation. "I mean _how_? When?"

"About ten minutes ago," Cas responded. "He asked for a coffee and when I returned, Dean was out of bed. I did not know where he went, and I was about to look for him when he emerged from behind the door…and then I was back in Heaven."

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam exclaimed loudly, making Gwen jump.

"What? What is it?" Gwen asked, clueless to what was going on.

Sam ignored her. "Cas, take us back to Dean's hospital room-"

Suddenly they found themselves in the dark, empty room before Sam could even finish his demand.

"Now." Sam said, momentarily stunned by the sudden change in location. He quickly shook it off and began looking for any trace as to what his brother had done, having a sneaky suspicion about what had happened. Sure enough, when he reached the bathroom door and closed it, he got the answer he was looking for.

"I knew it," he growled.

Gwen and Cas joined his side. Gwen's eyes widened at the bloody symbol that was drawn on the back of the door. It hadn't dried yet; some streaks of the dark, irony liquid dripping slothfully down the stark white wood, staining it.

"What is _that_?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"It's an angel banishing sigil," Cas responded, feeling anger rise within him. His most trusted friend had betrayed him, forcefully banishing him! If he ever found Dean….

Sam seemed to detect the threat in the angel's eyes and he immediately went into defensive mode by squaring his shoulders and straightening to his full height. It was a tactic that usually worked when he wanted to intimidate anyone, seeing as to how his freakish height was one of the abnormal things about him, but Castiel wasn't anyone. But Sam had to try. He didn't want to know what would happen if the angel got his hands on his brother, and he wasn't going to let that happen anyways.

"Cas," he said in a dead-calm voice, one he usually had when he was shifting from anger to panic and right into full-blown hysteria. "Relax. I'm sure Dean had a good reason for why he did what he did." It was a total bluff. Whatever reason Dean had, it was bound to be selfish, irrational, and downright idiotic.

"I sincerely doubt it," Cas grumbled, as if he had read Sam's mind. He probably had.

"Okay, whatever," Sam huffed, starting to lose his patience. "Dean is seriously injured and we need to find out where he went, drag him back here, and then we can deal with him."

"I can track his mana," Gwen suggested helpfully.

Cas and Sam looked at her; Sam's hazel eyes sparkling with overwhelming relief. He could just kiss her for being so smart! But then again….kissing a girl who had thought he was her cousin not that long ago would be pretty awkward. He settled for an appreciated smile, in which she gladly returned.

"What is mana?" Cas wondered, cocking his head to the side, looking like a curious puppy. He was unfamiliar with such terminology; what with it not being English nor ancient Enochian.

"It's another name for life energy," Gwen explained. "Every living thing has one. It's what my species thrive off of. But now's not the time to explain. Sam? Do you have something of Deans? Maybe an item he touched?"

At this request, Sam was reminded of two years prior when he had been transported to an abandoned town in Cold Oak, South Dakota along with four other psychics similar to him. He had remembered that one of them, Andy Gallagher, had asked Sam if he had anything of Dean's or an item that he had touched so he could send him a message via psychic vision. It had worked before, so he had no doubt that it would fail now. Plus he knew that Gwen's abilities far surpassed anything he has ever seen before. But there was one problem: he didn't have anything of the sorts that Gwen needed to help him track his brother.

"Uh, not really," Sam's shoulders slumped in disappointment, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. He was surprised when Gwen smiled sympathetically at him.

"Then I'll just scan you to locate him. Since you two share a remarkable bond, and are often in close proximities of another, it shouldn't take me long to track him."

Sam's face broke into a broad grin and he chuckled in joyous relief. He then nodded and sat down in the chair he had used to monitor over Dean the night before.

Gwen stood before him and reached out with both hands, gently grasping his temples with her palms. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Sam all of a sudden felt very light-headed and very distant as Gwen entered his mind, searching his memory. Gwen uttered a gasp as she caught quick flashes of different occurrences of Sam's past. A young baby being thrusted into the arms of a 4-year old boy. Monsters with blood stained fangs and claws flying at him. An older male with blazing eyes and a beard yelling. A distraught younger version of Dean. Sam's tearful eyes before he shut the door on the one family member who mattered the most to him, leaving to live a normal life. A pretty young blond girl who had a smile that could melt anyone's hearts. The same girl being immobilized on the ceiling, engulfed by flames.

Gwen felt tears flow from her eyes as she was forced to hear the echo of Sam's desperate cries as he was dragged out of the inferno by his older brother as the girl continued to burn. What a horrible thing to go through. She couldn't imagine how much pain she'd be in if she ever lost Kevin…and she knew that Kevin would feel the same way.

Gwen went through more memories that depicted various past hunts that Sam had been on; from the Raw-Head in Nebraska, to the recent run-in with Meg and the Hellhounds. She felt more grief as she saw a younger blond girl and an older female huddling together; the girl not moving at all as the older female grasped what looked to be a switch in between their hands. She was crying. Then there was an explosion that nearly made Gwen lose connection, but she held through and continued pushing through all the memories.

After being shown a memory that involved a brunette haired woman and him involved in a rather romantic fling that left her blushing beet red, she eventually got the image she's been looking for. This time, she was looking through the eyes of the older Winchester. It was quite obvious that he was too weak to even be up, but was pushing himself. He was stumbling through the very same woods she and Sam had been in fighting Zs'Soberek earlier. His vision dropped down to where he had an arm wrapped around his torso while his other hand shakily held a shotgun. It was full of rock-salt. His vision, which kept going in and out of focus, was set back on the trail before him. He was treading very cautiously through the dead trees, most of which had been chopped down, trying to be as quiet as possible.

His shallow breathing racked through his bruised chest and his knees were trembling; threatening to give out any minute. As he stumbled past a bramble bush, the point of view changed so that now Gwen saw eight pairs of blood-red eyes peer out from between the gaps and watch as Dean passed by. For a second, Gwen was seeing through the monster's eyes; his vision was faceted, like that of a fly. But all the cloned images were sharp and clear and apparently very acute at night. The point of view switched back to Dean's as a low growl sounded, which caused him to whirl around attentively and aim the shotgun just as Zs'Soberek jumped out at him, screeching and raising his bladed arms. Then everything went black.

Gwen gasped, horrified, and immediately broke the connection, falling to her knees, holding her head with one hand while the other held her up. Sam was immediately at her side.

"Gwen! You alright?" he exclaimed, grasping her shoulders gently and peering down at her through concerned hazel eyes.

"Y-yeah," Gwen responded shakily, looking up at him. "I….I found Dean."

"That's great! Where is he?" Sam asked anxiously.

Gwen swallowed before answering. "He's….he's back in the woods. And…." She hesitated, biting her lip, afraid of how Sam was going to react when she revealed the gruesome end to her vision.

"Gwen?" Sam's voice adopted a deadly calm tone and his eyes hardened, which meant he was in no mood for lies or her withholding valuable information, especially if it involved his nutjob of a brother.

"I saw Zs'Soberek attack him." Gwen blurted out quickly.

Sam's face paled two shades whiter and he felt his stomach knot. "What?" he whispered fearfully.

"It seemed like Dean was looking to kill him," Gwen said," he held a shot-gun."

Sam placed a hand over his face and ran it down in frustration. "Damn you, Dean." he grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "The stupid bastard is willing to sacrifice himself to save anyone…."

Gwen's heart clenched at these words. "Just like Ben," she said quietly.

Sam gave her a sorrowful look. "We have to get back to him. He's too weak and injured to take him on alone. And if Zs'Soberek hadn't found him yet, then we need to and fast!"

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Alright. Help me up. I can get us there."

Castiel stepped forward as Sam helped Gwen to her feet. "I can as well."

Sam clenched his jaw as he gathered his duffel bag from the corner of the room where it had been stashed with Dean's, which was now missing. His own had been unzipped and was missing a sawed-off rifle. Sam guessed it was the one Gwen had seen him with. He shouldered his duffel on one shoulder and rejoined Gwen and Cas.

"I don't care who gets us there, just as long as we get there _before_ Dean becomes mince-meat," he growled impatiently.

Gwen nodded and then stood straight. Her eyes developed a soft pink glow. The three of them was then surrounded by a pink bubble. A second later, the room was bare. The angel sigil remained on the stark white door, freely dripping blood onto the floor.

* * *

**TBC :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I figured I'd better update this story soon XD Don't worry...I'm still trying to figure out the next chapter of "Here For You" and once I get some ideas, I'll begin workingon it :)**

**Also...thanx to Lazy-bum in the last chapter for pointing out that Gwen would have, indeed, been able to use Dean's blood to track his mana down ^^; I apologize for that error...it completely slipped my mind.**

**Supernatural (C) Eric Kripke :D**

**Ben 10 (C) Man of Action :D**

**BTW, this story takes place between between the _Supernatural_ season 5 episodes_ "Abandon All Hope"_ and _"Sam, Interrupted"_ and between the ****_Ben 10: Ultimate Alien _****season 1 episodes ****_"Reflected Glory"_**** and ****_"Deep"_****_._**

* * *

Dean stumbled through the woods, trying to keep his tunneling vision clear as he followed the tracks of his quarry, sawed-off loaded with rock-salt held in one trembling hand as the other one was busy holding his wounded stomach, praying desperately that his stitches wouldn't pop and his internal organs wouldn't spill out into the mud. It had just been raining recently, and each careful footfall was like stepping on ice, which was doing nothing for his already poor stability and jeopardizing his stealth mission.

His breaths came in short, pained gasps, as if his lungs were being compressed from the inside. He hoped he found and ganked this bastard soon before he passed out. He knew it was a bad idea to leave the hospital so soon, but he just couldn't let Zs'Soberek get away with almost killing his brother, then him, and now gunning for the entire planet. He'd make him pay, no matter what it took.

Dean looked around and noticed that most of the trees were completely dead, some of which had been slashed completely in half with one fluid motion. Dean felt sick as he recalled that he nearly became like one of those trees. But he quickly shoved down the queasiness and focused the best he could on Zs'Soberek's trail. His legs were shaking with each step; Dean wondered how long he could go on before they gave out on him completely. He scraped by a bramble bush and continued past it without a second glance, oblivious to the hidden danger that was peering out at him with eight pairs of ruby, faceted eyes.

A deep, hungry growl gurgled up from within the depths of Zs'Soberek and he grinned maliciously as the alarmed hunter spun around just as he launched from his hiding spot, bellowing out a glass-shattering screech and raising his bladed arms. Dean quickly aimed the shotgun and fired off a shot. But his double vision and weakness caused the shot to go wild and miss, disappearing into the darkness. And unfortunately, that was when the last remaining ounce of energy he had stored within him was depleted. His eyes rolled back in his head and his knees buckled, sending him crashing down sideways into the mud, the shotgun slipping from his hands. Zs'Soberek flew over him and landed in a crouch a few feet behind where Dean had been standing.

Zs'Soberek growled again, turning back to face his fallen prey. He sneered.

"So you've come back, Levin? I'd have thought that you would've learned your lesson by now that it's futile to stop me." The alien stepped over the unconscious hunter and raised a blade to finish him off when a blast of pink energy sent him hurtling backwards into a tree. He crumpled to the ground, seeming to be out for the count.

Sam, Gwen, and Castiel had arrived in the nick of time to witness Zs'Soberek standing over a very still Dean (_"Too still"_ Sam had thought with increasing trepidation), about to disembowel him once again. Gwen had fought off the weakness from the transportation spell to deliver a powerful blast of mana, which hit the alien squarely in the chest and knocked him back a few yards, giving Sam enough time to rush to his brother and check on him. Cas and Gwen followed a second later.

"Dean! Dean! Wake up!" Sam cried, grasping the lapels of Dean's leather and blue jackets in a vice-like grip. He tried rousing him by shaking, but Dean remained out cold. Sam's eyes traveled over his body, checking for any new injuries. The blood blossoming from Dean's belly, soaking through his green shirt made Sam's heart sink. He carefully lifted up the undershirt to check and was relieved to find that the bandage around his brother's mid-section was still intact and that the blood was only from a few stitches popping loose.

Sam dropped the shirt with a relieved sigh and then wrapped his gangly arms around his big brother's shoulders, pulling him tight against him in a bear hug, closing his eyes, and breathing in the familiar scent of the leather. The smell was enough to calm his nerves down a fraction of a bit. They had arrived just in time. A second sooner and Sam would no longer have a big brother.

"Is he alright?" Gwen asked fearfully. She and Cas stood a few feet behind the brothers.

"Yeah, yeah. He's fine," Sam replied, not looking at her. He then gripped Dean harder. "He's a stubborn pain in the ass, but he'll be fine if we get him out of here and back to the hospital where he belongs."

"I don't have enough power to teleport us back," Gwen said. "Teleportation spells take a lot out of me."

"I shall return us," Cas offered.

He was about to touch his fingertips to Gwen's and Sam's foreheads when a large, thick branch slammed into him. Cas was thrown back into a bush and was pinned under the heavy branch.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed. He then looked up as he heard a low, irate growl behind him. Zs'Soberek had just woken up and grabbed the first thing he saw that he figured would cause serious damage and hurled it at the magical human who had appeared before his eyes earlier that day.

Sam was relieved that it had been Cas since he knew it would take a lot more than that to hurt an angel and that Cas could easily lift any amount of weight heavier than his vessel's, but he still couldn't help but feel concerned about his friend.

"No one is leaving here with their lives!" Zs'Soberek snarled, baring his large fangs in a frightful grin. "Those unfortunate enough to cross paths with me never make it out alive! And you, Ben Tennyson, are no exception!"

Sam mentally slapped his forehead, forgetting that everyone from this world, excluding Gwen, still saw him as the famous Ben 10 and Dean as Kevin Levin. He figured that was a good thing.

Sam signaled Gwen to watch over his brother, which she was more than obliged to do so. So as Gwen sat down where Sam had stationed himself, pulling Dean's head and shoulders onto her lap, Sam stood up, squaring his shoulders and giving Zs'Soberek a glare that would have anyone else flee in terror.

"You think that you're Mr. Badass Big-Shot, don't you?" Sam smirked icily, flexing his fingers; the knuckles and joints cracked. Zs'Soberek's grin faded and he stepped back a few inches. From the corner of his eyes, Sam saw Cas shove the branch off of him before standing up. Aside from a bloody lip, he sustained minimal injury and would heal himself later on.

Zs'Soberek hissed. "Your friend is no mere human, Tennyson. Yet he is unlike any other species I know of."

"I take it's probably because you've never heard of or seen an angel before." Sam responded coolly. He then held up the wrist that had the Ultrimatrix. "I've handled ghosts, ghouls, and vampires." Sam said, activating the device. "Shape-shifters, Daevas, and werewolves." He twisted the dial until the hologram of the alien he wanted showed up. Zs'Soberek was looking at him with a curious tilt of his head, wondering what he was going on about.

Sam continued. "I had even taken on angels and demons. So believe me when I say that I can take some greedy, ugly bastard from space without breaking a sweat."

Sam then slapped the faceplate down and a blinding green and white flash lit up the area, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it vanished, they looked up at the new creature that stood in Sam's spot. Cas' mouth hung open and his electric blue eyes were bulging, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Before them stood a humanoid, blue and black cloaked alien with bright, luminescent green eyes and a vent-like mouth. His skin was as black as coal with patches of blue in two tones decorating his arms and legs. He had four, long, slender fingers on each hand and his feet had three toes: two pointing forward and the third protruding from his heels.

Gwen was in awe. Even though she's seen this particular alien numerous time before, this one seemed a bit different. In fact, all of the aliens Sam had turned into had looked different somehow. She guessed it was because they weren't her cousin portraying them, but a stranger from another world.

Gwen realized that the aliens her cousin had been all looked young and adolescent, due to the Omnitrix fitting with the wearer's age. And now that she got a better look at Sam's version, she noticed that the shoulders looked broader and a bit more masculine. This version was also a few inches taller as well, matching Sam's Gigantor size of 6"4.

Sam flared his cloak open into massive, beautiful moth-like wings and a pair of antennae. Sam's alien body was slim and slender with a bit of muscle tone, much like his human one. He rather liked it. Since first catching a glimpse of the alien on the TV in one of their many motel rooms awhile back while waiting for Dean to get dressed so they could go interview a few witnesses, Sam has grown to like him a bit, even though Dean had called him "a freakishly overgrown, ugly-ass bug freak" and then had laughed at Sam for getting so involved in a kids' show.

"I'm sure Big-Chill won't break a sweat either," Sam-Chill spoke in a deep, ethereal voice that produced icy vapors each time he spoke.

He looked back at Cas and Gwen. Sam-Chill felt relieved when he saw Dean begin to stir, his long eyelashes brushing against his skin as his eyelids struggled to open. And when they did, revealing slivers of green, they immediately traveled over to where he stood.

"S'mmy?" Dean asked in a fragile, pained voice, his eyebrows furrowing. "Th't you?"

Sam-Chill smiled warmly at his brother, which looked a bit creepy to Dean. "Yes, Dean. It's me. You just relax and let me take care of this bastard for you. We can discuss your inability to listen and sit still later."

Dean risked rolling his eyes, soon regretting it and grimaced before looking back at his brother-turned-alien. He cleared his throat. "You really gonna save my sweet ass with Pansy Butterfly Man? Gee, Sammy. I knew you were always a girl but-" Dean paused to suck in a breath into his weak lungs. Talking was beginning to drain the last bit of strength he managed to use to regain consciousness. But now he was seeing black spots in his vision again. "-but y' c'dnt 'ave picked s'meone more manly?" he managed to get out before blacking out again.

Gwen placed one hand on his cheek and the other under his chin, checking for the pulse that was slowly but steadily beating, looking worriedly up at Sam-Chill, whose expression matched hers. He knew he had to get this fight over with as quickly as possible to get his brother the help he desperately needed. He turned back to face Zs'Soberek, only to find that the alien had vanished from where he had last seen him. He carefully scanned the trees but couldn't see any sign of where he could have ran off to.

"_What the hell?" _Sam-Chill thought uneasily.

"Sam!" Cas' cry startled him from his thoughts.

A guttural roar was his only warning as Zs'Soberek flew right over the heads of Gwen, Cas, and Dean from where he had been stalking Sam-Chill, who whirled around and prepared for one of the most epic fights he'd ever be in.

"_Just hang on, Dean,"_ he prayed desperately. _"Don't die on me, big brother."_

* * *

**TBC...**

***_* My favorite Ben 10 character/alien and my favorite Winchester merged as one...Me gusta MUCHO! X3333**

**LMAO...also...based on what I've seen from the ****_Ben 10 Ultimate Alien _****ep "Greetings from Techadon", Kevin looked about as tall as Dean and Big-Chill looked as tall as Sam, but because it may have been an animation error, I made Big-Chill sound smaller than Sammich here XD Sammy earned his nicknames of Gigantor, Giraffe, and Mooseman for a reason XDD**


End file.
